Sandstorm
Sandstorm is a weather-affecting -type move introduced in Generation II. Effects in Battle * Damages all Pokémon except -, - and -type Pokémon * Will increase the Sp. Def. of -type Pokémon by x1.5 * SolarBeam's power is reduced by half * Synthesis, Morning Sun, and Moonlight will recover 1/4 of the total HP, instead of 1/2 * Weather Ball changes to -type and doubles in power. * Castform's Forecast however doesn't change Castform's type, so it will still be damaged by Sandstorm. * The Smooth Rock increases the duration of the sandstorm. * Pokémon with the Sand Veil ability will not be affected, even if they aren't a , or type Pokémon (for example, Cacnea is a -type and has the Sand Veil ability, so it doesn't get damaged), and will also have a 20% increase in evasion. * Pokémon with the Sand Stream ability will create a semi-permanent sandstorm upon switching in Abilities * Sand Force * Sand Rush * Sand Stream * Sand Veil Learned by Level-up * Sandshrew: Level 37 * Sandslash: Level 52 * Onix: Level 22 * Steelix: Level 22 * Larvitar: Level 5 * Pupitar: Level 5 * Tyranitar: Level 5 * Nosepass: Level 37 * Trapinch: Level 49 * Vibrava: Level 49 * Flygon: Level 49 * Cacnea: Level 53 * Cacturne: Level 65 * Baltoy: Level 37 * Claydol: Level 40 * Gible: Level 13 * Gabite: Level 13 * Garchomp: Level 13 * Probopass: Level 37 * Roggenrola: Level 33 * Boldore: Level 42 * Gigalith: Level 42 * Drilbur: Level 40 * Excadrill: Level 49 TM37 * Sandshrew * Sandslash * Nidoqueen * Nidoking * Diglett * Dugtrio * Geodude * Graveler * Golem * Onix * Cubone * Marowak * Lickitung * Rhyhorn * Rhydon * Chansey * Kangaskhan * Tauros * Gyarados * Omanyte * Omastar * Kabuto * Kabutops * Aerodactyl * Snorlax * Articuno * Zapdos * Moltres * Dragonite * Mewtwo * Mew * Sudowoodo * Wooper * Quagsire * Pineco * Forretress * Gligar * Steelix * Scizor * Shuckle * Magcargo * Swinub * Piloswine * Corsola * Skarmory * Phanpy * Donphan * Hitmontop * Miltank * Blissey * Raikou * Entei * Suicune * Larvitar * Pupitar * Tyranitar * Lugia * Ho-Oh * Celebi * Nincada * Ninjask * Shedinja * Nosepass * Mawile * Aron * Lairon * Aggron * Numel * Camerupt * Trapinch * Vibrava * Flygon * Cacnea * Cacturne * Lunatone * Solrock * Barboach * Whiscash * Baltoy * Claydol * Lileep * Cradily * Anorith * Armaldo * Castform * Absol * Relicanth * Metang * Metagross * Regirock * Registeel * Latias * Latios * Groudon * Rayquaza * Jirachi * Torterra * Cranidos * Rampardos * Shieldon * Bastiodon * Wormadam (Sandy Cloak) * Gastrodon * Bronzor * Bronzong * Bonsly * Gible * Gabite * Garchomp * Munchlax * Hippopotas * Hippowdon * Lickilicky * Rhyperior * Gliscor * Mamoswine * Probopass * Uxie * Mesprit * Azelf * Dialga * Palkia * Arceus Gallery Drew Flygon Sandstorm.png Rico Pupitar Sandstorm.png Ash_Roggenrola_Sandstorm.png Ash_Boldore_Sandstorm.png Tate Solrock Sandstorm.png Ursula_Wormadam_Sandstorm.png Brandon Ninjask Sandstorm.png Hun Steelix Sandstorm.png Steelix Sandstorm.png Ursula Gabite Sandstorm.png Roxanne Nosepass Sandstorm.png Brandon Registeel Sandstorm.png Palmer Rhyperior Sandstorm.png Khoury Gible Sandstorm.png Clay Krokorok Sandstorm.png Tyson Donphan Sandstorm.png James Cacnea Sandstorm.png Jenaro Sandslash Sandstorm.png Vicky Camerupt Sandstorm.png Hippopotas Sandstorm.png Paul Gliscor Sandstorm.png Mira Sandshrew Sandstorm.png Matt Larvitar Sandstorm.jpg Chris Larvitar Sandstorm.jpg Spenser Claydol Sandstorm.png Cilan Crustle Sandstorm.png Mag_Sandstorm.png J client henchmen Graveler Golem Sandstorm.png Category:Weather Conditions